Se nos muere el amor
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Su matrimonio enfrenta serios problemas y comiensa a sentir como se muere el amor... ¿que se podra aser para rescatarlo? *Yaoi*


En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi . Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

**Se nos muere el amor**

- Contigo siempre es lo mismo, Yami, ya no lo aguanto. Siempre la misma rutina. Siempre es tu maldito trabajo antes que yo o los niños.

Le gritó Yugi enfadado a su esposo. Pero Yami Atemu a penas y lo miró con fastidio.

- Y tú siempre con lo mismo, deja de quejarte, Yugi, me das dolor de cabeza, vete a atender a los niños y déjame en paz.

_se nos muere el amor_

_tiene fiebre de frío_

_se nos cayó de la cama_

_cuando lo empujó el hastío_

Yugi dejó durmiendo a sus dos hijos: Remi, de cinco años, y Kitsune, de tres años. Fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Cuando Yami llegó, lo besó y lo acarició, pero Yugi lo detuvo arguyendo que le dolía la cabeza, no quería tener sexo esa noche.

Yami, que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que sólo era una excusa de su esposo, lo miró molesto y, dándose la vuelta en la cama, le dio la espalda a Yugi cerrando los ojos.

_y está enfermo de muerte_

_el mismo que era tan fuerte_

_tiene anemia de besos_

_tiene cáncer de olvido_

_y por si fuera poco_

_tiene ganas de morir_

Acostado en la cama, fingiendo dormir, tanto Yugi como Yami recordaban lo mismo. El día de su boda. Yugi resplandecía de felicidad y los ojos de Yami reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por su pequeño.

Pero ya no era lo mismo, tras seis años de matrimonio las cosas empezaban a ir mal. Yugi acusaba a Yami de sólo trabajar como un maniático y desatenderlo. Yami acusaba a Yugi de ya no cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposo en la noche.

_se nos muere el amor_

_se nos mueren las ganas_

_las vemos agonizar_

_convulsionando entre las sábanas_

_y no existe un vino tinto_

_que nos reviva el instinto_

_se nos muere la magia_

_la pasión la locura_

Yami terminó de trabajar y cerró su laptop. Ese día había cerrado un contrato con Seto Kaiba. Así que salió de su oficina y decidió parar a comprarle unas flores a Yugi. Al llegar a la casa lo encontró en la cocina dando de comer a los niños, le dio las flores y Yugi se las agradeció con una sonrisa.

Pero era una sonrisa triste, Yugi se dio cuenta de que esas flores no le provocaban la misma emoción que años atrás le hubiesen provocado.

_ay amor traicionero_

_viniste pa jorobarnos_

_yo sobrevivía sin él_

_y él era feliz sin mí_

Yami terminó frustrado en el interior de su esposo. Yugi era un ser sumamente pasional al principio del matrimonio, pero desde el nacimiento de Kitsune ya ni ganas le daban de acostarse prácticamente con él; este se había vuelto muy rutinario y demostraba poca pasión cuando no demostraba ninguna. Y eso le dolía a Yami.

Y también le dolía al pobre Yugi, pues Yami ya no tenía detalles para con él, prácticamente y sólo le prestaba atención en la cama en las noches, y ya ni eso casi.

_ay amor traicionero_

_te nos has oxidado_

_ay amor susceptible_

_ay amor delicado_

_ay amor no te mueras_

_o muérete de un trancazo_

_que no hay peor agonía_

_que la que es de paso en paso_

Yugi miró a Yami con tristeza, era extraño, ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, pero aún lo amaba.

A Yami también le sucedía lo mismo que a Yugi, así que lo abrazó con tristeza, un abrazo al que Yugi correspondió.

- Se nos muere el amor, Yugi.

Dijo Yami abatido.

- Lo sé, Yami, y no sé cómo evitarlo.

Dijo Yugi con sincera tristeza.

_se nos muere el amor_

_se le acabó la ternura_

_y a la libertad_

_la convertimos en dictadura_

- No irás a ningún lado, Yugi.

Le advirtió Yami molesto.

- Vete al Diablo, Yami, si tú no me llevas a ningún lado pues entonces saldré con Joey y Duke.

Le dijo Yugi dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero Yami le cerró el paso tomándolo con dureza del codo.

- No iras a ningún lado. Te quedarás cuidando a tus hijos aquí como corresponde.

- No lo haré.

- Claro que lo harás, Yugi, o yo mismo me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

La expresión de Yami asustó a Yugi, y este no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la orden dada.

_se contagió de costumbre_

_le faltó fuego a la lumbre_

_se nos mueren los sueños_

_los versos los besos_

En otra situación, a Yugi le hubiese parecido maravilloso, pero en la situación actual de su matrimonio le pareció la peor noticia del mundo la que el doctor le acaba de dar.

- Así que tendremos otro hijo.

Dijo al fin Yami sentándose a su lado.

- No lo tendré, lo mejor será abortar.

Dijo abatido el más pequeño.

- ¿Abortar, Yugi? ¿Acaso estás loco?

- No lo estoy, Yami, nuestro matrimonio ya no se sostiene, es un infierno tanto para ti como para mí. No podemos traer a otro hijo a un hogar así, un hogar que esa a punto de romperse, porque sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que uno pida el divorcio.

- Si abortas a ese niño, te juro que pido la custodia de Kitsune y de Remi y no los vuelves a ver.

Le advirtió Yami.

_ay amor implacable_

_yo ya no sé qué prefiero_

_que me odie de corazón_

_o que me ame sin amor_

Yugi sonrió entre feliz y triste al ver el sonograma que le indicaba que esperaba gemelos. Yami por su parte sonrió feliz y aún más cuando el médico le dijo.

- Son una parejita...

Yugi suspiró aun sonriendo y cerró los ojos. Estaba feliz, pues amaba a sus bebés aún no nacidos, pero estaba triste al pensar que sus hijos no tendrían un hogar normal, cada vez Yami y él estaban más alejados.

_ay amor con el tiempo_

_te nos has oxidado_

_ay amor susceptible_

_ay amor delicado_

_ay amor no te mueras_

_o muérete de un trancazo_

_que no hay peor agonía_

_que la que es de paso en paso_

Yugi suspiró volteándose en la enorme cama de matrimonio, Yami dormía pacíficamente.

Yugi pensó triste que ya Yami ni para tener sexo le hacía caso, pues desde el tercer mes de embarazo no lo tocaba y ya estaba en los siete meses.

_si todo era tan bello, dime amor_

_qué nos pasa hoy ya no somos ni amigos_

_no cabemos en casa_

Hacía un mes que había dado a luz a Fleir y a Suichi, cuando Yami le dio la noticia que Yugi ya esperaba.

- Es la demanda de divorcio.

Dijo mirando el papel con una sonrisa triste. Yami asintió.

- No os abandonaré a ti o a los niños Yugi, me gustaría que no tuviéramos que hacer un calendario de visita y me dejaras venir a verlos todos los días. Y económicamente no os faltara nada, yo siempre me haré cargo de ellos y de ti.

Yugi sonrió melancólicamente.

- Sé que lo harás, Yami, eres un buen hombre a pesar de todo.

Le dijo mientras firmaba el divorcio.

- Lamento que todo acabara así, Yugi.

- Yo también, Yami.

Le confesó Yugi con idéntica sinceridad a la del ex-faraón.

- Compré casa a sólo dos casas de esta, así los niños podrán ir a ella cuando quieran y yo podré venir sin problemas y si tú me necesitas estaré cerca, Yugi.

- Gracias, Yami, y espero que la vida te dé otra oportunidad y esta vez en verdad puedas ser feliz.

- Yo también espero lo mismo para ti, Yugi, eres un excelente ser humano y te mereces lo mejor.

- ¿Te puedo dar un beso de despedida, Yami?

Yami no le contestó y lo besó él.

- Nos despedimos sin rencores, Yugi.

- Sin rencores, Yami.

Afirmó Yugi con una sonrisa sincera y dulce como él siempre fue.

_ay amor tan ingrato_

_quítame sólo una duda_

_si eres tú el que te mueres_

_o soy yo el que te mato_

*****Fin*****

(En _cursiva_, la letra Se nos muere el amor de Ricardo Arjona)


End file.
